De acuerdo al plan
by Fannynyanyan1912
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki siempre fue bueno haciendo planes mas no siguiéndolos y ahora el plan se ha descarriado por completo, -¿Y ahora como le digo que no volveremos a dormir? M-preg/Omegaverse/posibles extras.
1. De acuerdo al plan

**De acuerdo al plan**

Titulo: De acuerdo al plan

Personajes: Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki

Tema: Familia, amor.

Notas: Omegaverse, M-preg

Notas de autor: Buenas, es mi primer fic de este fandom y empezare con mi OTP, de antemano me disculpo por faltas de ortografía, gramática, continuas redundancias o exceso de explicaciones, tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo y aunado a eso no soy muy buena en ello. Con eso aclarado dejare el típico _¨Yuri on ice¨ no me pertenece sino a Kubo-sensei y a MAPPA, de lo contrario habría boda y la segunda temporada ya anunciada._

Summary: _Yuuri Katsuki siempre fue bueno haciendo planes mas no siguiéndolos y ahora el plan se ha descarriado por completo, -¿Y ahora como le digo que no volveremos a dormir?_

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki se había vuelto como los arboles de cerezo, resplandecientes con la llegada de la primavera, de eso no había duda. El joven nipón había regresado al hielo para robar las miradas del mundo y el corazón de su entrenador aunque eso siempre estuvo fuera del plan.

Él había planeado un retiro silencioso, muy esperado por el desastre del último Grand Prix, sin embargo, el plan se fue por la ventana cuando las trillizas colgaron en internet el video que encendió la mecha de la bomba que explotó días después. Después de eso toda la vida de Yuuri fue marcada por una constante subida y bajada emocional.

Y como el fénix resurgía de sus cenizas Yuuri renacía en el hielo, un retoño tardío habían declarado los comentaristas, el verdadero omega de Yuuri decía Víctor.

No todo eran rosas en la vida del omega de 24 años en especial tomando en cuenta los celos y que en la habitación contigua siempre estaba el hombre, el alfa, del que siempre estuvo enamorado. Y todo era peor cuando los supresores no hacían el efecto pronto, porque era cuando destilaba el dulce aroma y sus necesidades eran más evidentes para el alfa que lo devoraba lentamente con su mirada azul.

Una mirada tan peligrosa como seductora, que pasaba lentamente por sus muslos bien formados, que bailaba por su cuerpo al igual que las manos del omega – _No quites tu vista de mí_ \- una vez le dijo y desde entonces el alfa había decidido hacerlo suyo.

Y esa noche del 24 de diciembre el alfa y el omega no pudieron ser contenidos, esa noche Yuuri katsuki había terminado de sepultar su plan regalando unas lindas alianzas de oro a su entrenador y entregándose al placer que el mayor le ofrecía en la habitación de aquel hotel en Barcelona. Habitación donde se podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de dolor y placer del joven al ser reclamado por el alfa mientras sus cuerpos chocaban en una erótica danza bajo la luz de la luna.

Porque Yuuri Katsuki siempre fue bueno haciendo planes mas no siguiéndolos y ahora el plan se ha descarriado por completo tan solo unos meses después. - _Y ahora como le digo que no volveremos a dormir?-_ se preguntaba el japonés esa mañana en el baño del departamento que ahora compartía con el ruso, en su mano derecha un test de embarazo positivo y el teléfono en la otra con el whatsapp abierto y unas cálidas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos caoba.

Esa misma noche Yuuri reuniendo todo su valor decidió hablar con su ahora esposo.

 _-Vitya… ¿recuerdas que dijimos que algún día deberíamos hacer la familia un poco más grande?_

 _-Uhm si, junto después de llevar a Makkachin al veterinario y ver los cachorros… ¿Vamos a adoptar a un hermanito para Makkachin?_ –Dijo el de cabellos plateados mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

- _Pues… sí y no. Veras ampliaremos la familia… con un bebe._ –Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a su marido, como suavemente la sonrisa de corazón, tan característica del ruso, se formaba y lentas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas -¿Estas bien?

 _-¿bien? Fantástico debo decir… seré padre, SEREMOS padres… yo… jamás… ¡Yuuri, juro que ese pequeño será amado, yo te cuidare, los cuidare con mi vida! Esto es tan… ¡amazing!_ –con suavidad abrazo a Yuuri mientras depositaba suaves besos en la coronilla y rostro del nipón _\- te amo tanto, nunca podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti, mi vida._

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov era bueno haciendo planes pero nunca bueno siguiéndolos, pero después de todo no todo puede ir _de acuerdo al plan_.

* * *

Hola muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí, enserio gracias. Se agradecen todos los comentarios, mentadas de madre y tomatazos que puedan llegar a dejar (esperemos que solo sean comentarios :3 )


	2. Siempre juntos

**De acuerdo al plan**

Titulo: Siempre juntos.

Personajes: Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki.

Tema: Familia, amor.

Notas: Omegaverse, M-preg.

Notas de autor: _Buenas, había pensado en dejar este fic como un one-shot pero la inspiración me ha regresado, esto lo iba a poner como una historia aparte pero dije "¿Que putas? Ya de una vez hago nacer al cachorro" así que de antemano me disculpo por faltas de ortografía, gramática, continuas redundancias o exceso de explicaciones. Con eso aclarado dejare el típico ¨Yuri on ice¨ no me pertenece sino a Kubo-sensei y a MAPPA, de lo contrario habría boda y la segunda temporada ya anunciada (Y obviamente mi casa estaría llena de mercancía oficial)._

* * *

Víctor nunca se había sentido tan feliz y desesperado en toda su vida.

Cuando el ruso nació lo hizo en cuna de oro, rodeado de lujos y belleza, jamás se había preocupado en su vida, todo lo que quería lo podía obtener con una reluciente sonrisa o solo un guiño de ojos y eso solo se acentuó el día en que su examen físico lo declaró un alfa, por lo que hoy en día su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados el día en que conoció a Yuuri.

Dos años atrás lo había visto de camino a la conferencia de prensa luego de su quinta medalla de oro en el Gran Prix y ese día pudo sentir su suave aroma a durazno sin embargo lo dejo pasar en cuanto el nipón dio vuelta y se alejo de él.

Nunca supo lo que lo golpeo la noche siguiente en la que conoció al omega que llamaba a su cuerpo, a su alfa. Solo basto una botella de licor y el japonés perdió el control, si tan solo hubiera logrado llegar a la habitación.

Sin embargo el de cabello plateado ese día se llevaba el mayor golpe de desesperación en su vida, porque ahora no podría obtener nada sonriendo, guiñando o presumiendo del cuerpo que tantas puertas le había abierto en la vida, no cuando ves a tu pareja cayendo del dolor por el próximo parto que traería a tus cachorros al mundo. Ahí en medio del hielo con la música sonando y con los jueces mirándole, esperando su siguiente salto que nunca llego, porque así como había visto al rubio correr a auxiliar al japonés se vio abandonando el hielo a mitad de su programa libre.

.

.

 _-Familiares de Katsuki Yuuri_ –Dijo la enfermera

- _¡aquí! Dígame como esta mi esposo y mi bebé ¿están bien? ¿Puedo pasar a verlos?-_ decía Víctor tan rápido como si la vida se le fuera en ello, junto a él en perfecta sincronía se levanto Yurio y Pitchit que al igual que el padre habían abandonado la competencia para ir a recibir al nuevo integrante de la familia.

 _-Hubo una pequeña complicación pero el paciente está bien, exhausto pero en buenas condiciones, y no es bebe, felicidades señor Nikiforov, es el padre de gemelos. Podrá pasar a verlo en un par de minutos ya que están dándoles los últimos chequeos a los pequeños antes de entregárselos a la madre. –_ Suavemente y con una cálida sonrisa le indico al ruso el camino y se retiro de la sala de espera dejando a los patinadores.

- _Soy papá… ¿¡SOY PAPÁ!?_

 _-¡Y yo tío y por partida doble! ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía nada?_ –Decía el moreno tratando de asimilar la noticia

Unos minutos después la habitación donde se encontraba Yuuri fue invadida por el padre que solo miraba a su esposo mientras arrullaba un par de bultitos en sus brazos

- _Vitya, acércate y conoce a nuestros bebes –_ Suavemente el alfa mayor se acerco al exhausto joven y con una mues delicada caricia toco a uno de los bebés mientras este tomaba suavemente su dedo índice con toda su manita – _mira parece que le agradas ¿Por qué no tratas cargarlos?_

Con gran delicadeza Víctor cargo a sus pequeños, una pequeña niña de bellos ojos azules y cabellos negros y un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos caoba. Una pequeña parte de él y su amado. Algo dentro de él hizo clic y un cálido sentimiento lo inundo por completo, porque su amor había crecido, porque para Víctor ya no había nadie más que su familia.

Víctor nunca se había sentido tan feliz y desesperado en toda su vida. El día en que sus bebes nacieron sintió por primera vez en la vida la felicidad completa y plena, y después se sintió desesperado por ser el mejor padre para ellos, su protector y su ejemplo. Pero solo y tan solo ese momento se permitiría ser un poco egoísta y acaparar a sus pequeños y alejarlos del mundo exterior que aguardaba por el regreso del héroe de Rusia al hielo.

- _Yuuri, gracias por darme el mejor regalo, por ser mi razón para vivir y traer a nuestros hijos al mundo, los amo y siempre los amare, siempre estaremos juntos._

 _._

* * *

Hola gente, se que dije que solo iba a ser un one-shot pero esto nació de mi corazón. Siento que quedo más fluffy que el anterior. No sé si algún día vuelva a subir un extra de esta historia pero mientras mi inspiración siga viva tratare de hacer algo. Espero que les haya gustado tan siquiera un poquito y espero verlos en comentarios o en otra historia ya sea mía o suya *guiño sensual* Que tengas buenos días, tardes o noches :D


End file.
